Love's Inspiration
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: The world melts away for Michelle when Amara holds her in her arms, and she wonders if she knows from whence her real inspiration comes.  Femme Slash.


Title: "Love's Inspiration"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: All my works are dedicated to my love and inspiration, my world, my universe, my everything, my beloved Jack, but this one is for and to him especially! I love you, my darling Muse! :-)  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: The world melts away for Michelle when Amara holds her in her arms, and she wonders if she knows from whence her real inspiration comes.  
>Warnings: Femme Slash, Established Relationship<br>Word Count: 658  
>Date Written: 16 February, 2011<br>Disclaimer: All characters mentioned within and Sailor Moon are & TM their rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

You take me by my hand and lead me out onto the dance floor, and I feel every one in the building staring at us. They don't matter. Only you matter in my world, my love. Besides, they should be gawking at us any way, because I'm here with the most beautiful woman in all the galaxies. You wrap your arms around me, your hands gently clasping my slender waist and your fingers softly kneading my flesh underneath the thin satin of my dress.

You whirl me around, and as we gaze into each other's eyes, we speak without ever saying a word. We tell each other how much we love, desire, and want one another alone for all eternity and beyond. We confirm that we'll always be here for each other and that no power in all of existence could keep us separated for long because we'll fight and give anything and everything we have to get back to one another, back to where we belong.

Your breath is hot against my face, telling me how much you want me. You draw me closer, and I lean closer against you still, eager to feel every inch of your fine body against mine and to be one with you. This game of waiting here and watching for our opponent is taking too much of our time away when I'd much rather be alone with you, singing from the rapturous joy with which you fill me.

I've had people ask me before how I became so musically talented. You always tell them that it comes naturally to me, and so it does. Yet I wonder if you know why. I've told you before that you, my love, are my Muse, but yet I still wonder, at times, if you truly understand the inspiration you are to me. You inspire my every moment, rather I'm creating music or fighting along your side.

You inspire me. You keep me going. You keep me living, wanting to feel, and never forgetting what it's like to be so completely alive as I am in your arms. I only thought I was living before we found each other this time, but from the moment you first touched me in these bodies, I knew again what it meant to really be alive, to feel fire coursing through my veins, water enveloping me, and my heart beating with the fierce passion that you first awakened in me and will always keep burning.

"I love you," I whisper, and you return the words so quietly that I can scarcely hear you. You know they're watching, and you don't care. Yet you do care about making your feelings too obvious, and that's something I've never really understood but also something I've come to accept as simply part of being you. I love you, and I don't care who knows it for I'm the luckiest woman in all the galaxies to have you by side always and to possess our love!

As the song begins to draw to a close, we slow our dancing, and I lay my head against your shoulder. I'm so close to you now that even our clothes barely separate us. I feel your hot breath tingling my ear and your heart pounding in our shared rhythm against my breasts. I feel your love, and I know that this is where I'll always belong. I love you more than words can say, so neither of us bother to say much for we know that no mere words can begin to really describe our love and yet know already how we feel, how we complete each other, and how we'll always love each other alone with all that we are no matter what.

The music finishes, but I don't want to move. I'm at home right here in your arms. Being with you is my personal paradise, and you are my destiny. I love you, Amara!

**The End**


End file.
